1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bathroom fixtures designed for use by the handicapped.
2. Description of Related Art
The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) has established standards for restrooms for use by the handicapped in commercial spaces. All restrooms, whether newly constructed or remodeled, must be usable by people with disabilities. This means at least one of each type of fixture or feature must meet handicapped requirements.
According to ADA standards, clear space measuring at least 30 inches×48 inches must be provided to accommodate a single wheelchair. A wheelchair requires at least 60 inches in diameter to make a 180 degree turn. To conserve space, a T-shaped turning space with aisles 36 inches wide allowing a three-point turn is also acceptable.
Every washroom must have at least one accessible lavatory that meets or exceeds ADA requirements. A handicapped lavatory must be set at the proper height and depth with enough clear floor space and clearance underneath to allow people in wheelchairs to easily approach and operate it. To allow a forward approach by people in wheelchairs, a clear floor space in front of the lavatory at least 30 inches wide and 48 inches deep must be provided.
All restrooms that include toilet stalls in new construction must provide at least one accessible standard compartment that complies with ADAAG requirements. A standard compartment has a minimum width of 60 inches and a length that allows using a wheelchair to approach the toilet either from the front or side. Horizontal grab bars must be mounted behind the toilet and on the nearest wall or partition. Seat heights must be 17 inches to 19 inches above the finished floor. Flush controls must be placed on the open side of the toilet with the most clear floor space and mounted no higher than 44 inches above the finished floor.
Non-commercial spaces frequently have bathroom spaces which are unable to conviently allow access by a disabled person to toilet facilities. Houses and apartments frequently have small bathrooms which do not permit a disabled person in a wheelchair to turn and approach a toilet with an unrestricted 60 inches turning radius. Additionally, houses and apartments frequently have toilets situated such that horizontal grab bars cannot be mounted on a nearby wall or partition as well as behind the toilet. For example, the toilet may not be situated in a corner.
Transfer seats for use with toilets are known which assist a handicapped individual to use a standard toilet. However, such transfer seats are generally not permanent installations; rather, they are benches which fit over a toilet and are typically moved into position when needed. However, such benches cannot be readily moved to the toilet by the handicapped person independently; accordingly, the handicapped person is still dependent on a caregiver.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a system which allows a commercial or non-commercial space to readily accommodate a handicapped individual in need of toilet facilities.